


Three Angel Wine

by MoonbeamDancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk!Gabriel, Grace Bonding, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbeamDancer/pseuds/MoonbeamDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where angels and human coexist together. Angelic college fic. Four years ago Balthazar and Castiel were involved but a misunderstanding caused Castiel to leave, not wanting to hear Balthazar's explanation. Four years later they meet again, due to Gabriel, can they patch things up and start again with each other or will they start something new with Gabriel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 Balthazar Mini Bang on LJ. There's also art for it on my LJ, feel free to go look. I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. For the purposes of this story, Castiel is 23 (19 in flashbacks), Gabriel is 26 and Balthazar is 29 (25 in flashbacks). I will warn everyone now that it is my first time not only writing a threesome and trio sex, but also one that is all male. So if it comes across as rather sucky (and not in the fun way) that would be why.
> 
> I would also like to add that I know jack about wine. I did a bit of looking around while writing this, and more then likely played fast and loose with a lot of it. So if anyone reading this is a wine lover and I screwed up massively, please forgive me.

"Shelve these on the third floor, and then see what Sherri needs up on the fifth, she's in the computer lab." Mrs. Harvelle slid the last of a handful of books onto the book cart and pushed it towards Castiel.  
"Probably the printer again or one of the computers needs to be seen by the tech guys." Castiel grabbed the cart and started towards the elevators. Stepping into the car, and making sure to tuck his wings in close to his body, he pushed the button for three and began to look over the books to be put away. "Let's see... mysteries, children's lit, and art history." Castiel slid a book into the correct spot on the cart as the elevator came to a stop.

At 23, Castiel Novak was in his fourth year of school at Angelic University, he was studying to be a research librarian, and part of the curriculum at AU was that he worked in the university's library a few days a week. "Angelic University, it's the gold standard." Castiel sighed to himself as he began to put books away.

After thirty minutes and seeing what Sherri needed, turned out it had been the printer; it was running low on toner. So he showed her a trick to make the cartridge last longer, a least a few hundred pages, and where she could get a new one when needed. Also where to leave a note letting their stock clerk know she had grabbed one, so he knew what was where and how much was needed at any given time. _"Such a newbie."_ he thought, smiling to himself. Castiel had nothing against her, thought she was quite nice for a human actually, but her newness to the lab showed though. Kid learned fast though, she'd be running the lab like her own personal kingdom in no time.

Castiel glanced down at his watch as he rounded one of the stacks on the second floor towards the end of his shift. He'd have just enough time to get back to the apartment, shower, change his clothes and meet Gabriel for pizza and a night of bad monster movies at his place. Three doors over, but still at his place, he had the better tv and snacks. The only place Castiel had him beat was in the movie selection, he had the better monster movies. Gabriel made up for it by having a damn impressive collection of porn. Looking back up, Castiel stopped short and nearly tripped over his own feet hiding behind the corner he had just turned. Poking his head out quickly, he saw that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

Balthazar was perusing the books twenty feet away from him, in the small business owners section. 

Castiel watched while Balthazar ran a hand over the titles, he seemed to be looking for a certain book... What on Earth was he doing in this section? Let alone at the school? It was when he had selected a book Castiel remembered that Balthazar had talked of owning his own wine shop one day. Castiel yanked his head back around the corner as Balthazar flipped through the book and began to walk towards him. Balthazar walked by, never seeing Castiel, his eyes on the book in hand.

Castiel trailed quietly behind him, watching as Balthazar went down to the main floor, checked out his book and walked out the door and down the steps. A small part of Castiel wanted to go up to Balthazar and say hi, but a bigger part of him knew that doing so would be a bad idea. After all, what would be the point, things hadn't exactly ended on a good note between the two of them.

~*~*~*~

"Bal, I'm back." Castiel called as he walked into his boyfriend's apartment. "I got the wine sampler. Where are you?"  
"In the kitchen."

Castiel removed his shoes and walked towards the kitchen, following the smell of food cooking. Balthazar stood at the stove, still in slacks and his work shirt, feet bare. "Dinner's almost ready." He stirred the sauce and checked on the pasta. "Spaghetti's almost done. What do you think of the sauce?" He offered the spoon for a taste.  
Castiel tasted the sauce and smiled. "It's good." He nodded towards the six-pack of bottles of different wines he had picked up. A couple of them would go good with dinner tonight, a couple with dessert and the others were wild cards, but they would be found a use for something. "Maybe a pinch of pepper?"

Balthazar tasted the sauce again. "Maybe, what kind of wine do we have?"  
"Two reds, two whites, and two blushes."  
Balthazar looked over the mini bottles. Selecting a red wine, he looked at the label. "This one will work, so no pepper, it'll interfere with the taste of the wine." He undid the cap and took a sip, the flavor bursting on his tongue and sliding down his throat. "Come here Cas, you need to try this."

Balthazar took another sip and pulled Castiel close, pressing his lips to Castiel's mouth, letting the wine trickle in. Castiel responded in kind, sucking lightly on Balthazar's bottom lip when the wine was gone. Balthazar smiled and happily kissed the younger angel back, licking at his mouth. The two were happy to ignore everything but each other, when Castiel noticed that something was beginning to burn.

"Balthazar, what's burning?"  
"Nothing, stove's off." Balthazar muttered, pressing a kiss to Castiel's neck.  
"Are you sure, because I-"  
Castiel was abruptly cut off by the smoke detector.. The one in Balthazar's apartment was stupidly sensitive, and the moment anything began to blacken, it went off. The fact that the sensor had a direct line across from the kitchen didn't help matters one bit.  
"Fuck! The garlic bread!" Balthazar snapped and grabbed the oven door, pulling out the pan of charred bread and throwing it into the sink, turning on the tap. "Damn, forgot about that."

Both angels twitched their wings to stir the air to get rid of the smoke, Castiel opening a window to help speed things along.  
"I motion that any making out be held until after dinner is cooked from now on." Castiel said, stretching his wings.  
"I second the motion." Balthazar replied, tossing the now soggy bread, into the trash can and turning off the sink tap.  
"Motion passed." Castiel intoned, banging his hand on the kitchen divider. "Next order of business, dessert, what is it?"  
Balthazar chuckled and smiled at Castiel, grabbing a couple of plates and handing him one. "Cheesecake, it's thawing in the fridge."  
"Motion to skip dinner and go straight to dessert."  
"Motion denied, dinner first."  
"Damn. Alright then. So the wine was just an excuse to kiss me, right?" Castiel asked.  
"I don't need an excuse for that. The wine is for research purposes and kissing you is just fun." Balthazar replied, scooping some noodles and sauce onto his plate.  
"For your future store?" Castiel asked, taking the spaghetti tongs and helping himself to dinner.  
"Yes. Grab one of the others for yourself, I need a second opinion."  
"Mkay, I can do that." Castiel grabbed one of the bottles of blush and they sat down to eat.

~*~*~*~

_"Better to let sleeping dogs lie."_ Castiel thought to himself and hurried to clock out and be on his way home.

After a quick shower and change Castiel knocked on Gabriel's door, movies in hand. Gabriel answered the door in his undone robe and a pair of boxers, dessert pizza in hand. Castiel's heart skipped a beat at this, Gabriel did have nice abs. It was then that Castiel managed to tear his eyes off of his abs to notice that it was a piece of the chocolate pizza Gabriel had in hand. It consisted of chocolate sauce spread over pizza bread, crumbly bits and chocolate sauce drizzled on top. There was also sprinkles, multi colored ones, Gabriel added those himself. According to him, "The pizza place won't add them, they don't carry them."  
"You're going to rot your teeth out." Castiel said, stepping in, watching Gabriel take a bite. And close your robe I'm not one of your floozies."  
"It's why my dentist loves me." Gabriel replied, shutting the door, and tying his robe shut.  
"Sure he does."  
"Totally does. What movies did you bring?" Gabriel asked as Castiel sat down and helped himself to the box on the coffee table. Gabriel handed him a soda and sat down himself.  
"Um, _Plan 9 From Outer Space_ , _Frankenweenie_ , and if we have time, _Species_."  
"Nice."  
"I thought so."

The two ate and watched movies, adding their own dialogue to them.  
"Sure, set the town windmill on fire. That'll take care of the Frankendog." Gabriel snorted.  
"It's the Bride of Frankendog! That poodle is awfully cute." Castiel snickered at the end.  
"I do like the hair." Gabriel agreed.  
"Hey Gabe?"  
"Yeah Cas?"  
"Got something I want to ask you."  
"Shoot, hon." Gabriel began to tidy up the table, snapping his fingers the trash went from the table to the trashcan.  
"How's dinner at my place sound?"  
"Like you really need to ask that. You know I'm in."  
Castiel smiled at that. "Good, next Friday sound good?"  
"Yeah, around seven right?"  
"7:30 I get off of work at 6:30 that night."  
"Okay, should I bring anything?"  
"Wine would be nice, a white one."

When Friday rolled around Gabriel stopped off at his apartment and dropped off his backpack and picked out a nice shirt and jeans to wear to Castiel's. He had already found out what Castiel was making, tuna steak and a salad; Gabriel said he'd bring dessert. Checking his wallet, Gabriel slid his jacket back on and flew over to the wine shop a few blocks away from the apartment complex. The shop, called Three Angel Wine, was relatively new. It had opened up about a month and a half ago, and the only way that Gabriel had known about it, was the fact that a classmate had turned him onto the chocolate liqueur filled candies. He particularly liked the milk chocolates filled with honey and mint flavored liqueurs. Landing in front of the store, Gabriel went in and steered straight back to the section of liqueur and liquor filled chocolates. Gabriel had filled a paper sack full of the candies, picking up his favorites and some he thought Castiel would like, when he remembered about the wine.  
"Crap..." he muttered under his breath and headed to the section with the white wines in it. Gabriel was looking at the bottles, realizing that he really knew crap all about wine, when he heard a cough behind him.

"Can I help you?"  
Gabriel turned, "Dad, I hope so. A friend of mine invited me to dinner and asked me to bring a bottle of wine, he suggested a bottle of white wine, but I really don't know what to get."  
A little voice began to kick at the back of Gabriel's head, one that insisted that he knew this person, that he had seen him before, but where the hell had it been?

The owner of said voice was an older gentleman, blond, his voice a bit on the whiskey rough side, but still nice, and was dressed in what appeared to be black dress slacks, a white t-shirt, and an unbuttoned cobalt dress shirt.

Gabriel let the little fact that he looked really nice like that just slide away for right now. But that damn voice was still fucking insisting that he _knew_ this guy from somewhere. It was then that he tuned back in to hear the last bit of what the guy was saying.  
"... having for dinner?"  
"Oh! Um, what was it? Tuna steak, that's it!"  
"Ahi or Yellow fin tuna?"  
"Is there is difference, he didn't say which."  
"Not really for the fish, but it would depend on what it was cooked with." He began looking through the selection of wines. "Hmmm. Let me see that bag..." He plucked the bag of liqueur filled chocolates out of Gabriel's hands and shook a few into his to see what Gabriel had gotten. "Hmmm. Honey, mint and some fruit flavors... I have something in mind, follow me." He put the candies back in the bag, handed it to Gabriel and walked out of the white wine section.

He stopped a few rows over in the reds and selected a bottle. "Here, the pinot noir blush should go well with the tuna. I would recommend..." he stepped over to the end of another isle and grabbed a smaller bottle. "I would recommend the Cheesecake wine to go with the chocolate liqueurs. It'll bring out the sweetness of the chocolate and the flavors of the liqueurs."  
"Alright, thanks."

The two headed toward the register for Gabriel to pay, and after he was done, the blond man picked up the book he had been reading before Gabriel came in. It was then, that it kicked in where Gabriel knew him from.

"You're the geek from the library!" Gabriel blurted out.  
"'Geek from the library?'" came the dry reply.  
"The University library. You're always either in the small business section or over in art, reading something."  
"How do you-"  
"I'm a Psychology major. I go there to study sometimes when my neighbors are too loud at home. My name's Gabriel by the way."  
"Charming. I'm Balthazar." he reached out to shake Gabriel's hand. "You got a last name Gabriel?"  
"It's Loki."  
"Really? Like the trickster?"  
"Yeah, unfortunately."  
"Ah, heard that one too many times?"  
"Oh yeah, got boring after the second time."  
"My apologies then."  
"It's alright."  
"Hope you and your friend enjoy the wine, I'll see you around again, I'm sure."  
"Most likely yes, and I'm sure we will, thank you for helping me pick it out."  
"You're welcome."  
Gabriel picked up his bags and left, going back home to shower and change.

Gabriel knocked on the door to Castiel's apartment. "Lucy, I'm home!" Gabriel called, letting himself in.  
"Come on in! Make yourself at home and 'I Love Lucy' quotes, really?"  
"Babaloo!" Gabriel laughed. "Okay, fine. You're no fun, you know that?"  
Castiel stuck out his tongue and continued to stir the pan on the stove.  
"I love you too dear." Gabriel replied, sitting down on the sofa, pouring the candy out and eating it. 

Castiel saw this and snorted. "I told you to get wine we could drink, not eat."  
"What? You can drink them, just bite off the cap. Besides, I got normal wine too." Gabriel said, picking up the bag with the wine in it.  
Castiel looked at the wine bottles in surprise. "You even got a dessert wine and this blush will be excellent with the tuna."  
"I had help."  
"Really? Was she a double D or a triple?"  
" _He_ helped and he was a wine snob."  
"Oh, so anyone who knows anything is a snob? Does this make you a psychology snob?"  
"Damn right it does."  
"So you found someone that could translate and _understand_ your sugar crazed delirium?"  
"Fire bad, tree pretty. Friend serve tuna."  
Castiel laughed. "I guess I just have to meet this wine knowing, sugar translating, super snob."  
"I'll see when is good for him."

 

About a week later, Gabriel led Balthazar by the hand down the pier to where they were to meet Castiel. The smell of fresh fish hung in the air along with the other seafood being sold. Pike Place Market was busy today as they passed other vendors and stores. The wares varied from clothing and jewelry to books and household items, but it was most famous for its fresh seafood brought in daily. Gabriel made a mental note to pick up some rather succulent Mahi Mahi on the way home, grilled fish with pineapple sounded wonderful for dinner, considering how well he hoped things went.

"So this friend of yours..." Balthazar asked. "What's he like again?"  
"He wants to be a research librarian, he's going for a Ph.D, and is right now working in collections and acquisitions. He'll most likely either be a professional researcher or a law librarian, my money's on research. He's a bit reserved, likes to people watch. He can be funny when he wants, but his sense of humor tends to be on the dry side, get him to relax and he'll loosen up though. Has the best collection of bad monster movies I have ever seen."

It was then that Gabriel saw a familiar rumpled head of hair and called out, "Hey Cas!" He let go of Balthazar's hand to catch up to Castiel. "There you are."  
 _"Cas?"_ Balthazar thought. _"Surely he can't mean-"_ the thought was cut off as the dark haired man turned around.

Blues eyes met hazel for the first time in four years, both wide in shock.

"I got a new friend I want you to meet, his name is-"  
"Balthazar." Castiel stated, staring at the older man.  
"Castiel." Balthazar whispered. "It's been so long, how are you?"  
"And never mind, you two know each other already... How?" Gabriel continued switching his sentence mid thought.  
"Do you remember me telling you about an ex who cheated on me behind my back? That I found him in bed with another man? That was Balthazar." Castiel growled out.  
"Cas, it wasn't like that. I loved you, I would have never done anything of the sort to you. I was trying to get Lucifer out, what you saw-"  
"Shut up! You do not get to call me that anymore, and I have no interest in hearing any more of your lies."  
"Castiel, please hear me out! If you still don't believe me after I explain, I'll leave you alone."  
"Cas, listen to him." Gabriel said, quietly watching the two of them.  
"You're talking his side?" Castiel asked. "After everything I told you, you decide-"  
"I'm not taking any side Cas. But he does deserve to tell you his side of things. If you still don't like what Bal has to say, then he's out of here, and you don't have to deal with him anymore."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. Do we want to head somewhere more private or look for a quiet spot here?"  
"More private would be nice." Balthazar replied.  
"That's fine with me." Castiel agreed.  
"Alright, it's decided, let's go to my place." Gabriel said.

Gabriel unlocked his door and let the others in ahead of him. "Make yourselves at home, want anything to drink?"  
Castiel and Balthazar both asked for water and sat in the living room, Castiel in the overstuffed chair, Balthazar on the sofa, both as far as they could get from the other. Well, Balthazar wanted to be seated closer to Castiel, but he could feel and almost see the "stay away and leave me alone" vibes that Castiel was sending out. The fact that Castiel's wings were also screaming the same thing didn't help either.

Gabriel came back in, handed the other two their drinks and sat on the sofa himself. "Okay, who wants to start?"  
"Apparently that wasn't Lucifer in your bed?" Castiel asked, cutting to the chase.  
"It wasn't Cas. Well actually he was there in person, but we didn't have sex. At least I'm pretty sure we didn't."  
"Oh really? Because the way I remember it, you were half naked and Lucifer looked damn comfortable lying next to you."

~*~*~*~

Balthazar and Lucifer were old friends, they had met in college and while it had been awhile since they had seen each other, when they met up at a wine convention of all places, they decided to spend some time catching up. They had gotten into a discussion about wine and cheese of all things. Balthazar found it funny that Lucifer now made and shipped his own cheese. Balthazar suggested that they go back to his place, that he had some bottles of wine that would go great with a couple of Lucifer's cheeses.

"Okay, you were right, this goes wonderfully with the smoked Gouda." Lucifer chuckled, "I should have brought the smoked cheddar, it might have worked with this one as well."  
"Bring it next time, we'll try it then." Balthazar replied, reaching for the bottle. His grip wasn't as strong as he thought, because when pouring another glass, the bottle slipped and Balthazar fumbled to pick it up, spilling red wine on his shirt in the process.  
"Dammit. Okay, Luc. I think this is a sign we've had too much." Bal slurred slightly, looking down at his shirt. And he had worn the nice white button down that Castiel liked too.

Lucifer blinked and peered at the spreading stain on Balthazar. "I think your right." He stood up and motioned for Balthazar to take his shirt off. "I'll help you with that. Take it off."

If they were sober enough to realize what they were doing, they would have stopped and Balthazar would have done everything himself, but drunk logic will prevail... and somehow Lucifer's shirt came off too. Balthazar's pretty sure it was so he wouldn't feel self conscious about being shirtless. Either way, they also managed to get water all over their pants and after some drunken rambling discussion, decided that no pants was a good thing as well.

They staggered down the hallway and into Balthazar's room and onto the bed.  
"Lucifer, get out of my bed."  
"But it's so comfortable." Lucifer mumbled into the pillow next to Balthazar.  
"Don' care, get out." Balthazar muttered back.  
Lucifer didn't move, he was already asleep.

Castiel let himself into the apartment, setting his bag on the sofa. It was the middle of finals and he was in massive need of a study break "Balthazar, you in? How'd the wine convention go?" Castiel called, looking around. 

There was a thud and a moan coming from the bedroom. "Bal?" Castiel pushed the door open "Everything alright?" He slipped inside and switched on the light. Castiel promptly wished that he hadn't. Lying in the bed was Balthazar and another man. Balthazar was lying on his side, sheets tangled around his waist, the other man's arm around him. Castiel just stood there, mouth open, in the door way, not really believing what he was seeing. 

There was another man in Balthazar's bed.  
There was another man in Balthazar's bed that he had spent the night in.  
There was another _man_ in Balthazar's bed, that he had quite happily spent the night in, with Balthazar.

The nameless blond nuzzled Balthazar's shoulder in his sleep and Castiel's vision turned red. It was then that he saw the mostly empty bottle of red wine out of the corner of his eye and picked it up, throwing it at the wall above the headboard, where it shattered, spraying glass and warm wine everywhere.

The sound of breaking glass is what woke Balthazar up with a start. At first he had no idea what was going on. All he really knew was that he's got a _massive_ hangover and Castiel was pissed off at him and wanting to know what the hell was going on and who the hell was that next to him. By this time Lucifer was awake as well and was feeling no better off.  
"He's an old friend, Cas. We met at the convention and decided to catch up." Balthazar muttered, the pounding in his head making him wish his head could become detached from the rest of his body.

"Then why is he in bed with you?" Castiel asked before turning on his heel and storming out the door, slamming it behind him. Both men flinched at the sound and Balthazar hurried to throw on a pair of pants and go after Castiel.  
"Castiel! Castiel, wait!" Balthazar yelled, running after Castiel and grabbing him by the elbow, turning him around to face him.  
"Please, let me explain."  
"No. It's clear to me that I'm not good enough for you."  
"Cas, that isn't true."  
"Then who was that? What was he doing in your bed?"  
"His name is Lucifer, he's an old friend from school. We met at the convention and-"  
"You took him back to your place and fell into bed with him, like a drunken tramp."  
"No! I mean yes, we had a bit too much to drink, but I didn't want him in my bed. And I'm not a tramp, thank you."

Castiel pulled his elbow out of Balthazar's grip and glared at him. "I don't believe you. I can't talk to you now." Castiel began walking away and took off in a flurry of feathers.  
Balthazar watched him leave and then walked back to his apartment. Attached to the bedroom door was a note from Lucifer.

_'Sorry your boyfriend is pissed at us, hope you two can work things out.  
-Lucifer'_

Looking at the mess in the room, Balthazar groaned and turned towards the bathroom for some aspirin and a shower.

A few days later, Balthazar knocked on the door to Castiel's dorm room. He felt silly doing it, but it was better than trying to talk to him on the phone. Castiel opened the door and stood in the doorway.  
"Cas, can we talk please?"  
"Did you sleep with him?"  
"I don't know."  
"'I don't know' isn't good enough."  
"I swear I don't know. We had too much to drink and I spilled wine on my shirt and Luc tried to help me clean up, we passed out on the bed. That's all I remember."  
"You need to leave."  
"Cas-"  
"You need to leave now."  
"Cas please."  
"Balthazar. Just leave." Cas shut the door and slid to the floor of his room, trying to stifle his sobs.  
"Castiel." Balthazar whispered, leaning his forehead against the door. "I'm so sorry. I know you don't believe me, but I am. I love you."  
"I don't care." Castiel hissed through the door. "Please leave. I don't want to hear this anymore."  
Balthazar stood at the door for a few more minutes before walking away.

~*~*~*~

"After that, I stayed away. I wanted to talk to you, to see if I could explain and get you to see things from my side, but every time I tried you didn't want to talk to me. You walked away and you wouldn't take my calls, eventually I just stayed away; you seemed happier without me."  
"Happier?"  
"Yes."  
"I wasn't. Well at the time, I wasn't. Eventually it stopped hurting."  
"I'm still sorry about how things ended. Could we start over? Maybe as friends?"  
"I-I-I don't know. I need to think about this. I should go."  
Castiel got up and started walking towards the door. "We should talk later, but right now I need to think. I'll see you later Gabriel." He let himself out, closing the door behind him with a soft click.  
"He'll be alright, just give him time." Gabriel said, watching as Balthazar's face fell, as Castiel left.  
"You're sure?"  
"Yeah. I'll talk to him in a couple of days, don't worry about it."

Castiel came into his apartment and leaned against the door with a sigh. Balthazar was just three doors away. His past and what he wanted for his future was just three doors away. Castiel could admit to himself that he liked Gabriel as more than a friend and found him attractive. Saying it to Gabriel's face was another thing entirely. Castiel thumped his head against the door and slumped to the floor, legs out in front of him. Castiel studied his shoes, his mind pulling him in too many directions at once. For once, he had no idea what to do.

"Have you given any thought to what Balthazar said?" Gabriel asked later that same week.  
"About wanting to start over? Yeah, I have. What do you think?"  
"About the whole thing or you two being friends again?"  
"Both I think." Castiel whispered.  
"I think he's telling the truth. I think he really wants another chance with you and to start over again."  
Castiel nodded. "I don't know if I can do this, I really don't."  
"Would you like me to be there?"  
"I feel really stupid asking this, but could you?"  
"It's not a problem Cas. I'd be happy to help you. Though we need to talk to Balthazar and see what he says."  
"I know, how's lunch with him sound?"  
"Good. Let's go talk to our angel and see what he thinks."

Balthazar was more than happy to have lunch with Castiel and Gabriel. They decided to meet on a Saturday and lunch had been alright, if a bit stilted and strange. All three chalked it up to so much time having passed. Both Balthazar and Castiel kept looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. When they _did_ catch each other's eye, they'd dart away and act like they hadn't been staring at the other. Gabriel watched the other two angels dance around each other, torn between giggling because he found them adorable and giggling because he found the situation funny. Either way he could see that they wanted to be together, to try again. Now the only problem would be getting Castiel to admit it.

After a few dates shared by the three of them, each more relaxed than the one before, Gabriel was over at Castiel's the two sitting on the sofa talking. The subject of the conversation didn't really matter, but Castiel was feeling a little bolder than normal, and he decided to take the plunge.  
"I like you Gabriel."  
"I like you too, Cas."  
"No I mean I _like_ like you. Like boyfriend like you."  
"What are you, twelve?"  
Castiel stared Gabriel in the eye. "No, I just didn't know how to tell you before is all."  
"Why are you telling me now? I thought you wanted to be with Balthazar."  
"I do. I want to be with him badly."  
" _Finally!_ It's about time you admitted it."  
"But I want to be with you too, I want both of you. I think I never stopped wanting to be with Bal, at least a part of me never did. Another part of me wants you. I just never knew what to say or how to say it. Plus I never knew if you even liked men, every time I saw you, you had some girl with you."  
"I like other men, it's never really been about the sex of my partner, just that we enjoyed being with each other."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, 'Oh.'" Gabriel shifted closer to Castiel on the sofa, leaned over and kissed him lightly on the mouth.  
"What was that?"  
"It's called a kiss Cas."  
"I _know_ that! What I mean is why?"  
"Curiosity mostly. If the three of us are going to try being together, we should know what kissing the other is like. Why, would you prefer that I didn't kiss you?"

Castiel fidgeted for a minute. "Um, no? I just don't know how to fit this all together is all."  
Gabriel snorted and stared at Castiel incredulously.  
"Shut up. I know I need to talk with Balthazar."  
"Try dating him just by yourself too." Gabriel added.  
"That too. We actually have dinner set up for tomorrow night."  
"Thank Dad! Where are you going?"  
"Angelica's over on Fourth."  
"Nice."  
"Very, and we're going to Alice's Tea Party for dessert."  
"Also nice."  
"I know."

After some more talking, Castiel walked Gabriel to the door to say good night.  
"Good luck with Balthazar, have fun at dinner."  
"I will, thanks."  
Gabriel smiled and leaned up, pressing another kiss to Castiel's jaw. "Relax. It'll be fine."  
"I hope so." Castiel replied, opening the door for Gabriel.  
"I know so." Gabriel squeezed Castiel's hand and walked out, tossing a wave over his shoulder.

The following night Castiel was a bit early to Angelica's, so he waited at the bar. He was enjoying a glass of white wine when he heard his name called.  
"There you are, ready for dinner?" Balthazar asked, walking up to him.  
"Hello Balthazar and yes." Castiel picked up his glass and they were shown to their table.

After they had ordered and their food had been brought to their table, Balthazar asked if he could try the wine Castiel had been drinking.  
"Feel free to finish it." Castiel replied, fingers brushing Balthazar's as he handed him what was left of the glass.  
"Thank you." Balthazar sipped from the glass. "Chardonnay. Good choice, nice bouquet, nice balance of the flavor. A 2003 if I'm not mistaken."  
"I forgot how good you were at wine tasting."  
"I'm good at a lot of things Cas, I'd be happy to remind you."  
Castiel blushed slightly. "I look forward to it."  
"Is that so?" Balthazar grinned.  
"Quite possibly. But I need to talk to you about something important." Castiel sipped from his water glass.  
"Something wrong?" Balthazar asked.  
"I hope not, but it depends on your answer." Castiel swallowed nervously.  
"Whatever it is Cas, you can tell me."  
"Alright, I'm going to hold you to that." Castiel took a breath. "I like you Balthazar, I really do. But there's someone else."  
"Someone else? Who is it?"

Balthazar could see Castiel's lips move, but not hear the name.  
"Who is it Castiel?"  
"Gabriel. I like Gabriel too. I want to be with both of you."  
"You want to date both of us?" Balthazar asked.  
"I want the three of us to be together."

Balthazar coughed on his water. "As a threesome? What does Gabriel say to all of this? Does he know?"  
"He knows, he kind of suggested us being a trio."  
"Really? And you're okay with this? This is what you want."  
"I'm not totally sure. I just know that part of me never stopped loving you and part of me wants Gabriel just as bad. I want us to work."  
"All three of us?"  
"And me and you and you and Gabriel."  
"And you and Gabriel?"  
"Yes. Is this okay with you? Am I asking too much?"  
Balthazar propped his chin in his hand with an amused smile. "If it means I can be with you, then I'm all for it."  
Castiel's smile could only be described as blinding.

"Hello Gabriel."  
Gabriel jumped in his chair, gasping at the voice in his ear.  
"Jeez Balthazar! What the hell was that for?" Gabriel dropped his pen onto the table, so much for studying.  
"We need to talk. Somewhere more private, it's about Cas." Balthazar replied.  
Oh yeah, so much for studying...  
"What about him?" Gabriel asked, not moving.  
"He wants the three of us to be together."

And time to find that place that's more private.

Gabriel pushed back his chair and grabbing Balthazar by the collar, pulled him over and into one of the private study carols. Shutting the door and pulling the blind, Gabriel leaned back against the door. "What did he say to you?"  
Balthazar told him what happened last night. "I tried to kiss him goodnight, but he said it was too soon and that I should talk to you before we decided how to proceed with things."  
"And how do you want to proceed?"  
"I'd be happy to have Castiel all to myself, but I want him to be happy and you make him happy. I'm willing to try with you to see him happy. Are you willing to do the same?"  
"Without a doubt. How do we go about this, since this is obviously going to be more than a one night stand?"  
"We'll figure it out, but I could try kissing you goodbye before I go and talk to Cas."  
"Fine with me, and there will be no "try", you'll do it and then _we_ will go talk to Cas."  
"So bossy." Balthazar grinned, and slipped closer to Gabriel, hands on Gabriel's hips, pressing him up against the door.  
"And you're all talk."  
"Am I now?"

Balthazar leaned his head down and pressed a light kiss to Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel smirked and pulled Balthazar flush against him, licking at his mouth. Balthazar smiled in response, letting Gabriel in, sucking lightly on his tongue. Gabriel was not going to be shy about this and he liked that. The two kissed for a few minutes, before pulling apart, Gabriel nibbling lightly on his bottom lip.  
"Um, okay. I think it's safe to say that things just might go okay for us." Gabriel rasped.  
"Same here." Balthazar rumbled.  
"We should go talk to Cas."  
"Then let's go talk to Cas."

The two angels left the carol and the library after Gabriel packed up his things. He led the way back to Castiel's.  
"Didn't know he was so close."  
"Just a few doors down from me." Gabriel knocked on Castiel's door.  
"Just a moment." came a call from inside. There was the click of a lock being undone and the door opened.  
"Hello Castiel."  
"Hey Cas, what's shakin'?"

Castiel let them in and shut the door. "Can I help you two?"  
"Perhaps." Balthazar replied.  
"We've been talking and we think being a trio could work." Gabriel stated.  
"Oh really? What brought this around?"  
"Nothing really, might have something to do with that kiss that Bal laid on me in the library though."  
"What kiss? When?" Castiel sputtered. They had _kissed_? And he _missed_ it?  
"Earlier today in the library, didn't you hear Gabriel? About 15 or so minutes ago."  
"So I'm correct in thinking we're okay with us being together." Castiel stated. For some reason his mind was having trouble wrapping itself around this fact...  
Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. "Yep."  
 _"This seems too easy."_ Castiel thought to himself. His face must have betrayed him, because both Gabriel and Balthazar stepped closer and took a hand of his.  
"We're serious Cas. We really want this."  
"We want this and we want to be with you."  
"Prove it."  
"Seriously? Again, what are you, twelve?" Gabriel asked.  
"No, I just-"

Gabriel and Balthazar looked at him before turning to each other and kissing in front of Castiel. Gabriel standing up on tip toe, wrapped his arms around Balthazar's neck, purring softly in the back of his throat. Balthazar pulled Gabriel close, arms around his waist this time, kissing the younger angel back with growing intensity before moving down his neck, nipping at the skin lightly, making Gabriel gasp and growl in pleasure.

Castiel's mouth hit the floor at the display in front of him. He had _not_ been expecting this at all. He silently shut his mouth and continued to watch the show in front of him. When they pulled apart Gabriel had a small, but dark, hickey on the left side of his throat and his hair was ruffled, his eyes dark with passion. Balthazar's eyes were the same and his shirt had become rumpled from Gabriel clinging to it and twisting it in between his fingers. His lips were red and swollen.

They both looked at Castiel.  
"I think we broke him. You doing okay over there Cas?" Gabriel asked.  
"I think you're right." Balthazar replied. "But maybe this will help." Balthazar moved over to where Castiel was and tilted his head slightly before kissing Castiel gently on the mouth. Castiel came to with Balthazar's mouth on his, and Gabriel's lips nibbling on his neck. Swallowing a moan, he began to kiss Balthazar back in earnest. His mouth pressing hard against Balthazar's trying to say with a kiss what he couldn't with words.

"Missed you so much Cas. Wanted you back so bad." Balthazar whispered. "I'm sorry for how things ended between us."  
"Me too. Sorry I was too stubborn to listen to you."  
Balthazar pulled back and looked at Castiel, his hands rubbing Castiel's back. Castiel's wings fluttered in response. "Not your fault, I should have tried harder to make you listen. Can we start over? For real?" Balthazar knew the answer was already yes, but something inside him just needed to hear it again.  
"Of course. I want to start over again with you." Castiel replied softly.

"This is really sweet and adorable guys, but if we could move things along." Gabriel piped up from Castiel's side. "Unless you want me to leave you two alone?" He began to pull teasingly away from them.  
"Get back here!" Castiel growled, eyes flashing. "You aren't leaving Gabriel, I wanted the three of us and that's final."  
"I love it when he gets all bossy, don't you." Gabriel snickered.  
"Sometimes. Mainly I like being in control of him." Balthazar said.  
"Then we need a change of venue." Gabriel grabbed one of Castiel's arms and pulled the two of them, down the short hallway and into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter Two

As they entered the room, Gabriel snapped the fingers on his free hand, and the room went from rather spartan to opulent. The bed changed from a queen size to a bed that could fit all three of them and then some. It could have taken up almost all of the bedroom, if not for the fact that the dimensions of the room had changed as well. The room was twice the size it started out as and Gabriel had added a fire-place and sitting area to the room. The fire burning merrily away in the fireplace made shadows dance along the wall. The bed was made up with pale blue silk sheets, a dark blue comforter and piled with blue and white pillows.

"You really don't half-ass anything do you?" asked Balthazar, looking around the room.  
"Nope. If we're doing this, we're doing it right." Gabriel replied.  
"You're right, we are." Balthazar turned to Castiel and pulled him towards the bed, tugging at his shirt. Balthazar quickly divested Castiel of his shirt, running his fingers along Castiel's ribs, all while kissing him. Castiel gave a started bark of laughter at the touch, his wings mirroring his reaction.  
"Ticklish remember?"  
Balthazar grinned devilishly. "I know, that's why I did it."  
"Naughty!" Castiel snickered, unbuttoning Balthazar's shirt cuffs.  
"But that's half the fun." Gabriel countered, sliding up behind Balthazar and pulling his dress shirt off, quickly followed by his t-shirt. Gabriel pressed a quick kiss between Balthazar's shoulder blades and began to run his hands through Balthazar's feathers.

Balthazar shuddered in pleasure and kissed Castiel roughly in response, his wings stretching behind him. The muffled whimper made him slow down.  
"Sorry, just been a long time since someone's done that."  
"Sorry, didn't mean to catch you off guard." Gabriel said, nipping lightly at a shoulder.  
"It's alright." Castiel whispered, undoing Balthazar's belt.

The three were soon undressed and on the bed. The sheets were a mess and pillows were thrown every which way. Gabriel was using one to prop himself up to watch Castiel and Balthazar. Inky black feathers mixed with burnished gold ones as the two lovers rubbed and caressed each other, setting each other's bodies back to memory. They had tried to get him involved, but Gabriel declined, saying that he would much more like to watch them together. Castiel blushed at that, he had sort of suspected about Gabriel's voyeuristic side, but to be the object of it was new.  
"Unless you prefer I leave. I honestly have no problem with giving you two some privacy."  
"Stay." both angels chorused.

Castiel turned his attention to Balthazar's chest, sucking on his nipples, smiling when Balthazar moaned and ground his hips against Castiel. Balthazar ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, fingers tightening, hips bucking up from the bed when he reached a particularly sensitive spot.  
"Cas!" he gasped, wings spread across the bed, flicking up.  
"Don't make me tie you up." Castiel chuckled, feathers brushing Balthazar's body, as he sat up and straddled Balthazar's hips.

There was a snap of the fingers and a small length of black silk ribbon fell in a puddle of fabric next to Castiel's knee. "You are _not_ helping." Castiel snorted, pointing at Gabriel and picking up the ribbon.  
"Yes I am, you just don't know it yet." Gabriel replied, slipping behind Castiel and in between Balthazar's legs. He ran his hands up and down Castiel's back, kissing his shoulders. Castiel leaned back into Gabriel, head turned to kiss him back, the ribbon twisted between his fingers.

Gabriel's fingers brushed through Castiel's feathers, pausing at the base where feather's met flesh and pressed against one of the glands there, sliding the fingers of his left hand through the oil that it produced. Castiel groaned at the touch, rocking against Balthazar, the friction going straight to their dicks, and making them jump. Castiel pulled away and leaned up to get a hold of Balthazar's arms, pressing them above his head before tying them to the headboard.  
"Not fair, been forever since I touched you."  
"You're still touching me," Castiel stroked a hand along the length of Balthazar's cock, squeezing lightly. "Just not entirely."

Gabriel smiled to himself, rubbing his oil coated fingers together. He leaned forward, kissing as much of Castiel as he could reach and brushed a hand down Balthazar's thigh, as he opened his legs more to allow the other angel closer. Pressing a finger to Balthazar's entrance, Gabriel began to work him open. Balthazar slowly began to work himself onto Gabriel's fingers and whined in the back of his throat as Gabriel pressed deeper and Castiel did his best to distract him. Balthazar was soon moaning loudly and pulling against his bonds as Castiel stroked his length and Gabriel finished prepping him. Gabriel pulled his fingers out, using more oil to slick up Castiel. Castiel shivered and thrust hard into Gabriel's hand, Balthazar watched them, wanting for all the world, to touch them.

Gabriel pressed a gentle kiss below Castiel's left earlobe, his dick rubbing between Castiel's ass and his stomach, the blood pulsing heavily. Castiel slid out of his hand and Castiel guided himself into Balthazar, both hissing as Castiel slid home.  
"Thought you were gonna watch." Balthazar growled out. He was surprised to get out a total sentence, every fiber of his being screamed for Castiel and the utter pleasure he could bring.  
"Changed my mind, decided to play instead." Gabriel said, milking Castiel's oil glands again. At Castiel's nod, he made quick work of prepping Castiel and slicking himself up. 

Castiel whimpered and moaned, rocking into Balthazar and onto Gabriel's fingers, the moan turning pleasurable when Gabriel pushed inside.  
"Are you sure about this Cas? Absolute last chance for anyone to back out." Gabriel grit out, fingers burning into Castiel's hips. Castiel felt _amazing_ , hot and wet and like coming home. "No hard feelings if you do."  
" _No._ I want this. I want us, now _move_ " Castiel panted out, thrusting back hard and then forward.  
Toffee colored wings flared upward at the thrust and Gabriel responded in kind. Castiel really could be such a bossy bitch, when he wanted to be, good thing Gabriel didn't mind.

Balthazar wrapped his legs around Castiel as best he could, pulling him as close as possible, before Castiel propped one leg up on his shoulder and began to thrust in hard rapid succession. Both angels moaned as Balthazar squeezed around him, when Castiel hit a sensitive spot.  
"Cas! Don't stop, please!" Balthazar cried out, pulling at his bonds.

Wings shivered and shuddered, sweat gleaming in the firelight, as three angels moved as one and did their best to wring every drop of pleasure that they could from the other two. Soon three cries pierced the air like banshees and they collapsed in an exhausted tangle of arms, legs and wings.

Balthazar shifted in his sleep, caught between true sleep and wakefulness. Everything came to him slowly, the first thing to surface was the fact that there were two pairs of arms and two sets of wings wrapped around him. Opening his eyes, Balthazar saw a mix of black and light brown feathers cocooning him. This close up the feathers were a blend of black, light gray and silver, toffee, dark brown and honey. Balthazar reached out with one hand to straighten a few of them. He gently combed his fingers through the soft crooked patches and both Gabriel and Castiel sighed contentedly in their sleep, nuzzling Balthazar's skin, grace and wings pulling closer together.

"Morning." came a sleep rough rumble from somewhere around his collarbone. Gabriel nuzzled him sleepily.  
"Morning. Still sleepy?" Balthazar asked, kissing Gabriel's head.  
"Little bit, not much though. Mainly just enjoying this." Gabriel brushed a hand up and down Balthazar's arm. "Castiel still asleep?"  
"I was until you two started talking." Castiel mumbled, his face buried in Balthazar's shoulder. "Could still be if people could shut up."  
"Don't think that's happening, sorry."  
Castiel yawned and Balthazar turned onto his back, kissing the top of Castiel's head. "Morning to you too Cas. Still not a morning person I see."  
"And you still are, so not fair." Castiel blinked sleep out of his eyes and the three curled up together, Gabriel and Castiel lacing their fingers together on Balthazar's stomach.  
"Um, we should probably talk about this shouldn't we?" asked Castiel, his head on Balthazar's chest. "About last night and us I mean."  
"We should probably talk about a lot of things." Gabriel replied quietly. "Where do we want to start?"  
"With us? How exactly do we want things to be with us?" Balthazar replied.

All three became quite lost in their own thoughts and just a bit afraid to be the first to say anything. Everything was very fragile right now and no one wanted to hurt the other or have something come across wrong. Everything was stuck in a weird limbo and they could all feel it, their graces, tangling and merging together, only to snap apart when the sensation because too strong.

"You can feel it right?" Castiel asked both of them. "I'm not imagining this am I?"  
"No, you're not." Gabriel said, pressing at the mixture of grace between them, the energy bending and shifting at his touch. It was nice and alien all at once, the feeling made Gabriel slightly uncomfortable, he had been in threesomes before, had been with other men before, but nothing like this had ever happened.  
"Either of you have anything like this happen before?" asked Balthazar, voicing Gabriel's thoughts. "Because I never have."  
"No," came the reply from both Castiel and Gabriel.  
"Okay, then. Next question, I know Cas has been with both of us, who else have either of you been with?"  
"No fair! Why do we have to go first?" Gabriel asked.  
"Because I asked." Balthazar replied. "So fess up."  
"Um, you two and one of the other angels, Rachel. It didn't end well with her." Castiel said softly.  
"Ugh, Dad. I remember _her_. Little Miss Crazy... Hey, whatever happened with the little sister of The Fates?" Gabriel shuddered.  
"Atropos? What about her, we were friends briefly, her sisters never liked me. And Rachel was not crazy, she was just really focused, that's all."  
"Yeah, 'focused'." Gabriel snorted.  
"She was! She just didn't have time for me is all, too busy with school." Castiel protested.  
"The only time she was never 'too busy' for you, was when she wanted to get laid." Gabriel retorted.

Castiel felt a flash of anger and the feeling streaked through the fledgling bond directed at Gabriel.  
"How dare you-"  
"Both of you stop!" Balthazar snapped, sitting up in bed, the other two falling to the mattress. "This isn't going to work if you needle one another."  
"Sorry." Gabriel said, wings twitching. "I just think he could have done better then Rachel, is all."  
"I'm right here. Don't talk about me like I'm not." Castiel growled.  
"It's true! She totally didn't deserve you." Gabriel hissed, sitting up. "She used you and like hell she was worthy of you. All she did was use you when it was convenient for her. She never cared about you." Jealously flared from Gabriel to counteract the spike of anger and the two feelings clashed between the three angels.

"You don't think I know that? What about all the women that you brought home? For a while your bedroom was nothing but a revolving door! What about Kali, Gabriel? One day she was there, the next she was gone. You not good enough for her?" demanded Castiel, pulling himself into a sitting position.  
"Both of you stop now." Balthazar ordered. "Gabriel stop feeling jealous, why are you jealous anyway? Why didn't you like Rachel?"  
"Because she was a snot nosed little workaholic who didn't know how fucking good she had it with Cas!" Gabriel burst out hotly. "She didn't need you, she didn't love you! But she sure as hell used you for your body and you _let_ her! You could have done a lot better than her, but no, you settled for her and the minute she crooked her fingers you came running." He finished, a flood of emotions flooding the link between them in a tangled web of anger, resentment, confusion and love. Love for him.

Gabriel was in love with him. And jealous over something that had happened a long time ago, something that hadn't been that important in the long run, but had been a nice distraction for a bit.

The revelation of this little fact was like a slap in the face for Castiel, when had this happened? Why hadn't he seen it before? And how could he tell Gabriel the feeling was mutual?  
"Don't you ever make assumptions of me Gabriel. Rachel and I had an agreement, and yes, while an actual relationship would have been nice, neither of us wanted one."  
"What do you mean an agreement?" Balthazar asked.  
"I met Rachel a while after we broke up. She lived on the floor above me in the dorms. One night we, after too much to drink, decided to be each other's stress relief, to put it politely. Gabriel and I were already friends by that time and he saw me hanging around with her. She was my way of forgetting about you for a little while and I was her way of dealing with stress from class. We knowingly used each other."  
"Oh."  
"It didn't last long, she moved on to one of her professor's TAs."

Castiel sighed and leaning over, tapped Gabriel's knee. "You had nothing to be jealous over, and why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"I don't think I noticed at the time. I just remember feeling stupidly jealous and just knowing that she wasn't right for you."  
"What about you and Kali? You two seemed pretty hot and heavy for a long time."  
"We were. I loved her, thought she loved me. But it turns out she thought 'that I was too complicated' her words not mine, and she left for greener pastures. I came home one day and her stuff was gone, she had moved out while I was in class. Last I bothered to look, she was dating that jackass, Baldur."  
"Ouch. You know you could've told me."  
"I know that now, I should have. Kali was the only one that was important, but I've seen my fair share of people. Plus the two of you. Your turn Balthazar."  
"The two of you, a girl named Serena and another named Julie."

"What about a threesome? You two are my first." Castiel asked, wings twitching slightly.  
"Been there, done that. But it's been a while with other men and with ones I've cared about." Gabriel admitted.  
"This is the third, but the first with two other men." Balthazar commented.  
"Well alright then. How do we want this to work? Who gets to be in charge?" Gabriel asked, tossing out a couple of questions that were bouncing around in his head.  
"We share Cas, and you and I also have a relationship?" Balthazar fired back. "Or we share Cas, you and I have a relationship, and you and _he_ have a relationship as well?"  
"I'm liking that, but I don't think that any one of us is or should be in charge." Cas said, stretching his wings out behind him.

"That sounds like a good start to me. What about dating? We wanna keep it like beforehand, group dates and pairing off?" Gabriel asked.  
"That just reminds me, you and I have yet to be on an actual date." Balthazar replied.  
"I have yet to have an actual date with Cas either, we'll need to change all that." Gabriel noted.  
"What do you mean 'have yet to have an actual date with Cas either'?" Castiel demanded. "What about dinner at my place?"  
"That's dinner with a friend, we need a date date." Gabriel replied.

Balthazar laughed. "I think you're being twelve now, Gabriel."  
"I am not! It's totally true, we need a date date." Gabriel exclaimed, mock outraged.  
"Fine, fine. We can have a date date." Castiel snickered. "Should I have my receptionist call you with a date and time?" he teased.  
"Oh fuck you! You'll ask me out like a man." Gabriel snorted.  
"I already did that. How's this weekend sound?" Castiel retorted. "Dinner and a movie on Friday at The Winchester Drive In? Popcorn and candy to your hearts delight and a viewing of Hitchcock's _The Birds_?"  
"Awesome." Gabriel nodded. " _The Birds_ is a good movie. _Shadow of a Doubt_ and _Rear Window_ aren't bad either, but I think I like _The Birds_ the best."  
"I always liked _Dial M for Murder_ myself." Balthazar grinned. "Do either of you remember the tv show? My favorite episode was the one where the wife murders her husband with a frozen leg of lamb, hides the body in the deep freeze, and then feeds the murder weapon to the cops."  
Gabriel laughed. "That was a good one. And not to bring the party to an end, but we really should get out of bed."

The three angels got dressed and reluctantly made their way out of Castiel's bedroom, Gabriel snapping the room back into order as they left.  
"Breakfast?" Castiel asked, starting towards the kitchen. "Omelets sound good?" He pulled out a skillet from the cabinet and eggs from the refrigerator.  
"It's been forever since I've had one of your omelets, count me in." Balthazar replied. Gabriel nodded his agreement.

At Castiel's instruction, they also got out butter, mushrooms, red and green bell peppers, some spinach for Gabriel (because he, believe it or not, liked fresh spinach in his omelets), onions for Balthazar and cheese for all three, and began to prep everything for the pan. They cooked and talked, Castiel sliding an omelet onto their plates when it was done.  
"Cas, it's official, this is the _damn_ best omelet I've ever had." Gabriel said, spearing his last bite with his fork.  
"You're welcome Gabriel. How's yours Balthazar?"  
"Delicious, even better then I remembered."  
"Good. And for the record, you were right on using Portabella mushrooms." Castiel smiled.  
"See? I told you."

Soon breakfast was over and Gabriel and Balthazar were getting ready to leave.  
"Call me whenever you get the chance, I want to know how your date goes." Balthazar wrote down the number for the shop and his cell phone number, before pinning it to the cork board Castiel had hanging on the wall a few feet from the door.  
"It'll be spectacular, if we're having sex, we'll make sure to call you during it." Gabriel reeled off.  
"If you can do that while having sex, you're not paying enough attention to each other." Balthazar replied dryly.  
"Excuse you? Who said we were gonna have sex?" Castiel asked Gabriel. "Do I look like an angel that puts out of the first date?"  
"You're right." Gabriel amended. "That'll happen on the second date."  
There was a soft chuckle from Balthazar as he kissed Castiel softly. "Don't pay attention to him, it just make him worse."  
"I know. I'll call you soon, wanna talk with you again."  
They kissed again before pulling apart so Balthazar could move towards the door.   
"You are incorrigible." he said, kissing Gabriel lightly. "Stop teasing Cas like that."  
"But at least I'm fun." Gabriel sighed, leaning up into the kiss.  
Balthazar smiled at that and after saying his goodbyes again, left, the door shutting with a soft click.

"I should get going myself, still need to study for class." Gabriel said, turning towards Castiel.  
"Could study here." Castiel replied.  
"True, hang on, be right back." Gabriel left, coming back with his books after a few minutes.  
"Sofa and coffee table are all yours." Castiel called from the kitchen, the clink of dishes in water telling Gabriel what he was doing.  
Gabriel set his books on the table and settled into the sofa, cracking open a book and began to read and take notes.

After an hour of reading, Gabriel was bored out of his mind. While he loved being a Psychology major, there were days he wondered _why_ he picked Psychology and just what the hell possessed him to pick an interest in Human Sexuality. Putting aside his book, he picked up another one and flipped ahead to the chapter on the "Stimulation of the Sexuality of the Human Psyche Through Lights and Sound." Gabriel picked up a sheet of notebook paper and a highlighter and began to fold the paper into a complicated design, consulting the book every once in awhile. Sliding a pen into one end, he called Castiel to the living room.

"Hey Cas, come here! I wanna show you something."  
"What is it Gabriel?" Castiel asked. "What did you do?" Castiel gestured to the pinwheel in Gabriel's hands as he began to spin it.  
"Gabriel, what are you doing?"  
"It's supposed to stimulate the human sex drive. No effect huh?"  
"Of course not, I'm not human."  
"Are you are sure?" Gabriel spun it faster and added in sound effects.  
"I'm sure."  
"Dammit. You're sure you're sure?" The pinwheel moved a little faster.  
"Very." Castiel turned and went back to the kitchen table where he was doing his own homework.

"What about now?" Gabriel asked a little bit later as he moved the pinwheel to a different angle and spun it again.  
"No."  
"Now?" More spinning and sound effects.  
"Still no."  
"Now?"  
"No again."  
"Damn, that was supposed to work."  
"Speaking of work, aren't you supposed to be doing yours?" Castiel asked.  
"I'm bored!"  
"Have you tried another subject? Reading a different chapter?"  
"Yes! And it doesn't work, the pinwheel was an experiment."  
"What's it supposed to do?"  
"It's supposed to turn you on. Is it working at all?" Gabriel spun it again.  
"No"  
"Why not?" Gabriel whined.  
"If we make out for a bit, will it shut you up?"  
"It might."  
"Yes or no Gabe?"  
"Maybe?"  
"Yes or no."  
"Okay, yes."  
"Good. Now come here." Castiel growled, grabbing Gabriel by his shirt and pulling him forward to kiss him.

Gabriel smiled, greedily sucking on Castiel's bottom lip, pulling the younger angel closer to him. They stumbled over to the sofa and Gabriel's legs hit it first, causing him to plop down onto it, pulling Castiel with him, humming in pleasure as Castiel scrambled into his lap. Castiel kissed Gabriel fiercely, rocking against him, snickering when Gabriel arched up as Castiel ran his hands through Gabriel's feathers. Gabriel shivered at the touch, his wings flexing in pleasure and the feeling beginning to run through the bond, making Castiel smile.  
"Enjoying that?" he asked, stroking Gabriel's feathers, pausing to pull loose an old feather.  
"I am and you know it." Gabriel growled, nipping at Castiel's throat, hands gripped tightly to his hips pulling him as closely as Gabriel could, rocking more insistently against Castiel.  
"Good." Castiel murmured, rubbing a feather or two between his fingers and rocking his hips in time with Gabriel.

The bond snapped taunt between them and flared to life, causing both angels to shudder and growl. Castiel rested his forehead against Gabriel's, breath and wings shakey. "Why did this happen? What is it?"  
"I don't know, but angels have bonded before, that's nothing new. Trios are rare though." Gabriel slowly rubbed Castiel's back to calm him down. Castiel's nervousness was beginning to make him skittish. "The making out is nice though. The knowing what you want or need is nice, a little scary, but it could be nice."

Castiel nodded in agreement, relaxing at Gabriel's touch. The bond began to quiet down and fade more into the background, soon becoming a faint staticy hum at the back of their minds.

"Isn't there anything in your books about bonding? There must be something about the mental state of a trio bonding."  
"It's mainly human/angel bonding, but some of it transfers over. We'd need to look up empathic bonding, since it seems like emotion is what it's based on. Makes sense considering how it was formed."  
"Need to look up biology as well." Cas replied, jotting down ideas to research.  
"Good idea."

Soon they were at the library, books stacked up and scattered around the table they had staked out.  
"I got your call, what did you want to talk about?" Balthazar asked, slipping into the chair next to Castiel.  
"Our bond. We've been researching it and we wanted to get some input from you." Gabriel replied, as he wrote notes down on a legal pad. His hand had ink smeared on it and judging from the stack of papers flipped on the pad, they had been doing this for awhile.  
"Really? Anything to do with what happened this morning after I left?"  
"You could feel that?" Castiel asked, looking up from his book.  
"I'm in my office filling orders when all of a sudden-"  
"You could feel us making out." Castiel finished. He groaned and laid his head on his book. "Sorry."  
"Don't be, it's nice knowing that you two get along so well." Balthazar grinned and ran a hand through Castiel's hair.  
"I know, it was fun." Gabriel smiled and shutting his book, wrote down the last of his notes. "And it does sort of answer the question of how far can we be apart and still feel each other. How strong could you feel us? With Cas and I it was like we were one person, it felt stronger than earlier in the morning."  
"It wasn't full detail surround sound, but I could tell you two were very happy and that you were kissing. After a bit you both calmed down and it faded away. I had to concentrate to feel you, the more I did, the more I could feel you. Right now I don't have to think about it at all, you're just there."

Both Gabriel and Castiel knew what Balthazar was talking about, with all three of them there and aware of the bond, they could feel it and its reaction to them being together. It had gone from a staticy thrum to a pleasant low hum, like a part of their psyche would begin to sing when another was near, as girly as that sounded. But it was true, so whatever...

"Okay, so according to the books, angel threesomes are rare. I knew a little about this, but I didn't know how rare. Apparently it's a one in a billion chance that three angels will be compatible with each other. Their graces need to be similar to begin with before they synch up completely." Gabriel read from his notes.  
"Strong emotions get through the easiest, we already got that one figured out, a couple times over." Castiel picked up where Gabriel left off. "As far as biology goes, it's a little sparse for us, but as near as we can tell from the human and angel bonds and the regular angel bonds, our heart beats should synch up and our breath as well. Our health should remain the same, so no worries there."  
"That doesn't sound so bad, but the bond doesn't feel, complete, I guess. Are we missing something?" Balthazar asked.  
"It doesn't look like it." Gabriel and Castiel flipped through their notes. "Some pairings have said that the bond took a bit to get used to and that the new feeling of it faded as it integrated itself and bound the pair."

Gabriel tentatively reached out with his mind again and poked at the bond. Doing so made both Castiel and Balthazar wince slightly and push back. The bond was there alright and their graces were merging and tangling around each other and staying that way, more often than not. The feeling of both Castiel and Balthazar pushing back, felt like someone was watching him and Gabriel fought back the urge to turn and look behind him. He grimaced and waved his hand in front of him. "Stop it, both of you."  
Both Castiel and Balthazar smiled.

Friday rolled around and with it Castiel's and Gabriel's date. They had a good time, talking and making fun of the movie.  
"And what you can't see here is that someone is throwing stuffed seagulls at the phone booth from off set." Gabriel snickered, as seagulls drive bombed the blond woman currently trapped in a phone booth, screaming her head off. "Check it out, there's one of the wires they used to make the birds fly." Gabriel pointed to a thick wire in the background. "If they had gotten a better shot, we wouldn't be able to see it."  
"Run away from the birds, not towards them!" Cas called to the screen, chucking a handful of popcorn, which hit his windshield and then bounced to the dashboard and floor.  
"And we never find out _why_ they attack. They just start doing it." Gabriel says, drinking his soda.  
"It's all the cheap, crappy birdseed people were leaving out. Some of it was poisoned, and instead of killing all the birds, it just turned some of them into zombies, and they started to hunger for human flesh." Castiel replied, completely straight faced.  
Gabriel cackled at that. "Oh! I like that! Was it just the birds that were native or does that include the seagulls too?"  
"Just the regular birds. The seagulls ate the flesh of the birds that _did_ die and that's how we got zombie seagulls." Castiel rattled off, chewing on a milk dud.  
Gabriel just stared at him for a moment. " _Where_ do you come up with this? Seriously, where?"  
"Would you rather instead believe that the land birds and the seagulls were having raunchy sex and _that's_ how it happened?" Castiel asked.  
Gabriel inhaled his soda and coughed. "Oh. My. Dad. I think you've officially been around me too long. I'm so proud of you, Cas. Hold me." He giggled after he was done with his coughing fit.  
"Shut up." Castiel grinned, and threw a handful of gummi bears at Gabriel.

As the credits began to roll, Gabriel swept up the remains of popcorn and candy into the empty bucket and tossed it into a nearby trashcan.  
"Hey, I meant to ask during dinner, how are things with you and Balthazar? Things getting better?"  
Castiel sighed, tossing his soda cup away. "Good, maybe? I don't know. There's so much old crap between us. I want to talk to him and yeah, I know I _should_ talk to him. I will. I'm just-"  
"Scared."  
"Yeah, a bit. And for _stupid_ reasons too."  
"Not stupid, misunderstood, but not stupid."

"You called Castiel?" Balthazar asked, walking into Castiel's apartment.  
"We need to talk. About us." Castiel replied, sitting down on the sofa. "Sit down?"  
Balthazar swallowed the lump of dread in his throat and sat next to Castiel. "What about us, Cas?" he asked quietly. Things had been going well, at least that he could see.  
Castiel stayed subdued, trying to get his thoughts in order and failing.  
"I don't know what to say, other then I'm feeling stupidly insecure over nothing. I like you, I like being with you. I love you, but I don't know, I'm being a girl over nothing, because there's _nothing_ to worry about, and if I keep picking at it, everything's just gonna fall apart."

Balthazar squeezed Castiel's hand. "You have nothing to worry about. I meant what I said earlier, I want to start over with you, I want us to have a new relationship. What brought all this on?"  
"Honestly? Not a damn thing. Just old insecurities and I know this too, but couldn't help it."  
Balthazar pulled Castiel closer and held him. "This is about how things ended last time isn't it?"  
"Maybe. I just remember seeing you and Lucifer and feeling like I wasn't good enough for you." Castiel whispered. "It was stupid."  
Balthazar sighed softly, the feedback from the bond washing over him. It was a tangled mess of old hurts, confusion and irritation at the whole thing. "It wasn't stupid. You aren't stupid and I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I love you Cas."  
"Love you too, Balthazar."  
Balthazar smiled, nuzzling Castiel's head.  
"I need to get back to the store, you've got classes this afternoon, right?" Castiel nodded. "Okay then, I'll be back later tonight, that sound good?"  
"Mkay."  
The two kissed goodbye and parted ways.

Castiel sighed as he stepped back into his apartment later that evening, he was so happy to be back and not sitting in a desk anymore. Tossing his bag on to the sofa, he yawned and stretched his wings out as he walked through his living room, a quick shower and he'd be in a better frame of mind to start studying. Castiel silently stripped out of his clothing and headed for the shower. Twenty minutes and a new pair of boxers later found Castiel reading through the questions on the chapter he had been assigned in class. He always liked to look at the questions first it helped him keep an eye out for what needed to be answered. After reading for a bit, there was a knock at the door.

Castiel smiled, another thing he had been thinking about was Balthazar and ways to make up this afternoon to him. "I was wondering when you'd be here." he said opening the door wide. His grip on the door remained while all thoughts of making up fled his mind once he saw who was. Rachel stood at the door for a moment before walking in, not waiting to be invited. How the hell did she know where Castiel lived? It took him a second to remember that she had helped a friend move out when he had been moving in, she had seen which apartment he was going in and out of. It was then that Castiel's brain registered that she had not only come in, but had shut the door behind her and was taking off her clothes.  
"Rachel, what the hell are you doing?" Castiel asked as he watched in a shocked daze.  
Rachel's blouse dropped to the floor. "I'm reinstating our relationship. I just got dumped and I need someone to fuck right now." The zipper on her slacks came on undone and she neatly stepped out of them, the fabric making a soft whooshing sound as it came in contact with the floor.

Castiel stared as her. "What? No! I'm not doing this anymore, I'm with someone else, two actually." He began to back away as she stalked forward.  
"Oh really? Who would date you, besides you _look_ more than interested to me." she said, looking pointedly at Castiel's erection.  
Castiel blushed violently. " _That_ isn't because of you! And it's none of your business, but I'm dating Gabriel and Balthazar." He stepped around Rachel, who by this time was down to her bra, panties, and shoes, and began to pick up her clothing. "I'm not interested in fucking you anymore Rachel, you need to leave, now." A part of his mind realized that it was a nice pink and black set, and that while it looked pretty on her, he really just wasn't turned on by her anymore.

Rachel laughed. "Is that the best you can come up with? Gabriel and Balthazar? One, Balthazar's too old for you _and_ he replaced you didn't he?"  
Castiel had forgotten that he had told her everything one night after too much drinking and fucking each other's brains out.  
"And two, Gabriel really, the party whore? Mr. Will sleep with _anyone_ if it holds still long enough? That's who you come up with?"  
"Yes." Castiel replied, shoving her clothing into her hands and moving her towards the door. "Get out _now_. You are not wanted, needed, nor welcome here." Castiel opened the door and shoved her out into the hallway. "Leave Rachel. And don't you _ever_ darken my doorstep again." he ordered, slamming the door in her face.

Rachel stood there for a moment, shocked that Castiel would do such a thing, when normally he would welcome her into his bed. The creak of a door made her turn abruptly around and snarl at the guy across from Castiel's apartment. "What are you looking at?" she snapped.  
"The monumental 'Walk of Shame' you're about to do." the guy replied lazily and shut his door as she began to get dressed.

Later the following week, while trying to take notes in class, Gabriel overheard a couple of students talking about something that had happened at the apartment complex.   
"Yeah, guy across from me, tossed her out in her underwear and slammed the door on her. About an hour or so later a guy shows up and he lets him in."  
"Are you serious, when did this happen?" Gabriel asked, all pretense of note taking gone. He recognized the other student as a neighbor, lived on the same floor as he did.  
"Just this past weekend, during the evening." the guy replied. Michael that was his name. Michael then filled Gabriel in on everything that he had missed. Gabriel assumed that, that's what he got for studying at the library on a weekend night.   
"Who was the guy?" he asked.  
"Older, blonde. My neighbor just opened the door, he walked in and didn't leave until the next morning."  
It was then, that it all clicked into place, the guy that Michael was talking about, was Castiel. But that was impossible, Castiel would _never_ cheat on him or on Balthazar.  
"You're in 423, right?"  
"Yeah, you're in 428 still right? The guy I'm talking about is across from me and three doors down from you, in 422."  
Gabriel's heart sank, it _was_ Castiel they had been talking about. Gabriel turned back around in his seat and blindly took notes for the rest of class. After class, Gabriel tuned into the rumor mill and the speculation of what all happened at the complex while he was gone; was flowing fast and deep as it filtered its way through his mind.

Yes, there had been a woman at Castiel's apartment.  
Yes, he had thrown her out half dressed.  
Yes, that woman had been Rachel.  
And yes, a man had shown up _and did not leave_ until the following morning.

Another thing that Gabriel had learned, was that prior to throwing her out, Rachel and Castiel had hot wild monkey sex and the _reason_ he was throwing her out, was that he was expecting someone else to come over and he had to get rid of her.

The more Gabriel listened, the wilder the stories got (and the more panicked and wound up he became), but none of it was true right? There was no way that Castiel would cheat on either of the men he claimed to love, right? Gabriel tuned out of the rumor mill when stories of a wild threesome and wall shaking sex began to pop up. He needed a drink, _now_. He had just settled in at his favorite bar when his cellphone rang. Sparing it a quick glance, he saw Castiel's name on the screen and snorting loudly, sent it directly to voice mail. Sipping from his glass, Gabriel turned his phone to vibrate and proceeded to ignore it.

Castiel swore softly as his call hit Gabriel's mail box and hung up before dialing a new number. His stomach clenched in pain and his heart thudded in his ears. A flood of fear ran through him, something was wrong with one of the others. He paced in his living room while he waited for Balthazar to pick up.  
"Hello?"  
"Balthazar are you okay?"  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Balthazar replied. "I'm fine by the way."  
"Me too. Gabriel isn't answering his phone. I'm worried."  
"I'm closing the shop early, I'll be right over, keep trying to get a hold of Gabriel."  
Castiel nodded, even if Balthazar couldn't see it, and hung up with him after saying goodbye and began to redial Gabriel, his worry over the other angel growing.

Gabriel's phone buzzed and moved across the bar. He ignored it, well into his alcohol by now.  
"You gonna answer that?" the guy a couple of stools over asked.  
"Nope. Don't want to talk to that person." A quick glance told him what he already knew, it was Castiel. _Yeah, not talking to him._

"Anything?" Balthazar asked, walking into Castiel's apartment.  
"No, my calls just keep going to voice mail. We should go out and look for him, he's supposed to back from class by now. Dammit, where is he?" Castiel growled.  
"We'll find him." Balthazar reassured Castiel as he grabbed his keys and the two left, heading for campus.

He wasn't there. They had checked with his professors, Dr. Singer said that he had seen Gabriel in class, but the other professors hadn't seen him at all. The few friends that were still on campus said the same and added that Gabriel seemed worried and agitated about something, but that no one had seen where he had run off to.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was still at the bar and at this point, very inebriated. He was willing to talk to anyone that would listen and just talk in general. And it was all about Castiel.  
"How could he? Seriously? After all that we've been through as friends and after everything it took to get things back together with his other boyfriend. He cheats with _her_! That bitch Rachel. Rachel the skank, what does he see in her? Were we not good enough for him? Apparently not since he had to go running to the Whore of Babylon..." he muttered, slamming back another shot of vodka, he had switched from apple brandy sidecars to vodka shots a while ago. He was considering moving onto martinis next. Either a Lemon Drop or a Screaming Orgasm. Then again, maybe a Screaming Orgasm was a bad idea, it just reminded him of Rachel and his feelings just windmilled all over again. Gabriel growled to himself and mind made up, called the bartender over. "Lemme get a Blue Velvet." he ordered.

Some time, and several drinks later, Gabriel was on his way to Rachel's. He had been in the middle of his fourth White Russian when he had thought of it. By the end of it, that still seemed like a great idea, so off he went.  
"Rachel!" He yelled, banging on her door. " _Rachel!!_ Open up!" he demanded. A few more minutes of Gabriel pounding on the door and it was opened wide enough to see who it was.  
"What do you want?" Rachel hissed. She had been in the middle of studying when Gabriel had come pounding on her door.  
"You bitch, how could you? How could you do this?"  
"What the hell are you talking about Gabriel?"  
"Castiel! How could you take him away from me and Balthazar?" Gabriel snarled, the fear of that slapping him upside the head and digging its claws in.

Rachel laughed. That was what this was about? That was _why_ she had a drunk angel on her doorstep? Castiel, seriously? Guess he hadn't been lying about the three of them together. Rachel swallowed the last bit of her laughter and looked at Gabriel, he was pathetic when drunk, it was time to get rid of him.  
"Actually, he _isn't_ leaving you. But both Balthazar and he are."  
"What? No, they aren't!" Gabriel sputtered, his mind violently rejecting what she was saying. It couldn't be true, it wasn't true. They wouldn't want her... would they? Gabriel's mind shuddered at the thought and his heart raced as the idea twisted itself around and around.  
"Oh yes they are." Rachel smirked. "They don't want you anymore. You were fun for a little bit, but they've decided to move on. I guess after spending the night with me, they saw how pathetic you _really_ are. Now get the hell out of here." She snorted and slammed the door in Gabriel's face.

It was true then. And straight from the whore's mouth to boot. Gabriel felt his heart break and ice over, followed by a blind rage so consuming that all he saw was white hot. There was a distant shattering sound and Gabriel was dimly aware that he had just punched his fist through Rachel's door. Coming back to himself, he saw that it was more like, he had totally decimated her door and a big chunk of the frame and brickwork around it. There was nothing but bits of wood and brick on the floor, brick dust in the air and a huge gaping hole where her door had been. Gabriel decided that this was a good enough time, as any, to leave. He headed right for Castiel's.

"Holy crap, did you _feel_ that?" Castiel asked. They had had no luck finding Gabriel, and the bond was so muddled that they couldn't use it to track him, so they headed back to Castiel's to regroup and to keep trying his phone. It wasn't helping, they were still scared for Gabriel and it seemed to be getting worse.  
"Yeah, I did, and it's getting closer. He's coming here." Balthazar whispered, as they felt Gabriel close in on the building.   
Castiel ran for the door and flung it open to see Gabriel standing there, his wings completely unfolded and spread behind his back.  
Castiel moved to hold him. "Gabriel, where have you-"  
"Don't you _dare_ fucking touch me." Gabriel barked.  
"Gabriel, what are you, what are you talking about?" Castiel asked, as Gabriel came into the apartment, slamming the door behind him. The force he used caused the frame to crack.  
"I heard about your little fling this weekend, did you think I wouldn't?" Gabriel demanded. "Was she worth it? After everything you said, after everything we've been through, _was fucking her again worth it_? She must have been, she said as much."

"Gabriel, calm down. What are you talking about?" Balthazar asked, stepping closer to him.  
"Don't you touch me either." Gabriel lashed out. "You _never_ wanted to share Castiel with me, you said so yourself!" he accused. "You wanted him all for yourself, but you could share him with _her_ , and not me? Why? What was so great about that bitch? Why her?"  
"Her who?" Balthazar questioned.  
 _"Rachel!"_ Gabriel screamed. "Why her?"  
"Nothing happened with Rachel." Castiel said softly.  
"What? What did you say?" Gabriel hissed.  
"Nothing. Happened. With Rachel." Castiel repeated. "I wouldn't go back to her. I don't want her, I love you too much to do something like that."  
Gabriel was stunned into silence and his alcohol muddled mind sorted through what Castiel had said. "I love you too. But Rachel was really convincing, she said you both didn't want me anymore."  
"That's not true." both Castiel and Balthazar replied, stepping closer to Gabriel.  
"Rachel's a bit of a manipulative bitch." Castiel said, brushing back Gabriel's hair. "She's got a way of seeing your weakness and uses it to her total advantage. I don't think she's capable of loving anyone but herself. But no, I would never leave you or Bal for her. She's not what I want and she isn't worth it."  
"Seriously?" Gabriel asked.  
"Yes. I love you Gabriel." Castiel said, kissing Gabriel lightly.  
"I love you too, Cas." Gabriel whispered back. His hands were shaking slightly as Castiel pulled him close and held him.  
"I would never leave you or Balthazar, I promise." He kissed Gabriel again, putting everything he felt for the older angel into the bond. "Come to bed?" Castiel asked, pulling Gabriel towards the bedroom.  
Both of the other angels followed.

When the three stepped into the bedroom, it was back to being like it was, the first time they had spent the night together.  
"I don't know why I believed her." Gabriel mumbled, his wings beginning to relax as both Balthazar and Castiel pulled him to the bed and pushed him onto it.  
"Again, because Rachel's a manipulative bitch." Castiel replied. "I'm so damn glad you're okay. You scared the hell out of both of us." He growled, crawling into Gabriel's lap and pulling at his shirt.

Balthazar slunk around to Gabriel's back and helped Castiel remove Gabriel's shirt. "I love you too; and from everything I've heard about Rachel, I wouldn't want anything to do with her anyway." He whispered, kissing along the shell of Gabriel's left ear and down his neck.  
Gabriel tilted his head and shivered, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the rush of emotions from both Castiel and Balthazar. It wasn't bad, just daunting. He purred at Castiel's hands on his skin, before his brain kicked in and demanded that he got with the program and start getting rid of some clothing. Gabriel was more than happy to and made short work of Castiel's shirt, nipping at his neck and shoulders. The three angels moved further onto the bed and Castiel and Balthazar pushed Gabriel onto the mattress.

Balthazar ran his hands down Gabriel's sides, licking a wet stripe up his chest. "Don't you ever do that again. Not being able to find you and then feeling what you did at Rachel's was terrifying. Impressive, but terrifying. Should we apologize for the door?"  
"No." chorused Castiel and Gabriel.  
"She lied to and messed with Gabriel. The _least_ she deserves is a pile of door and brick dust." Castiel grumbled, pulling at the remainder of Gabriel's clothing, before Gabriel obliged him in getting naked.  
"So about you..." Castiel said, looking at Balthazar.  
"This is not about me, it's about him." Balthazar replied, gesturing to Gabriel.  
Gabriel snickered. "Still doesn't mean you can't have less clothing." He kissed Balthazar and began to remove his clothing. "Besides, you look good without any clothing on."  
"Oh, so you're saying I'm ugly when I'm dressed, is that it?" Balthazar asked.  
"No, I'm just saying that you need less clothing." Gabriel said, unbuckling Balthazar's belt.  
"And this is all _fascinating_!" Castiel replied to both of them. "But less talking, more getting naked would be preferred."  
"Bossy little bitch." Gabriel muttered to himself.  
"Tell me about it." Balthazar agreed.  
"I heard that." Castiel said, pushing Gabriel back onto the mattress and straddling him. Gabriel's wings twitched at the feel of Castiel's weight on him. That wasn't the only part of him that was starting to get interested in what Castiel was doing on top of him.

Castiel's wings arched over them and Balthazar slipped to the side to watch the two, his fingers brushing the edges of Castiel's feathers, as Castiel leaned down to kiss Gabriel and rut against him. Gabriel arched up and greedily kissed Castiel back, wrapping his arms around him and running his hands up Castiel's back. Castiel shivered and let his wings fan out a bit at Gabriel's touch. Gabriel's fingers brushed against Castiel's oil glands, gathering the oil that seeped out.  
"Are we always going to use my wing oil?" Castiel asked, sitting up and looking down at Gabriel.  
"No, but it's what's currently convenient." Gabriel replied, rubbing the oil on his fingers and stroking himself. He grinned as Castiel watched him. "Never thought you liked to watch Cas." Gabriel stroked himself a little harder, thrusting a little more into the down stroke and moaning softly when he did so.  
"Maybe just you." Castiel replied, watching the oil glisten and slide against Gabriel's skin.  
"I don't know, I'm having quite a bit of fun watching you both." Balthazar said from his spot on the bed.  
"Good." Gabriel pulled Castiel to him. "Now come here." he demanded and pulled Castiel down for a kiss.

The kiss was rough, Castiel nipped Gabriel's bottom lip and licked at it to soothe away the sting, before slipping his tongue into Gabriel's mouth. The two angels rocked and moved against each other before Gabriel grabbed Castiel's hips and moved him up. It took a moment to adjust, but soon Gabriel was sliding into Castiel, inch by inch. Both shuddered at the contact as Castiel bottomed out and the bond flowed more strongly between the three. Gabriel thrust up and grinned at the moan he received in return as Castiel rocked back and leaned down to kiss him again. They traded lazy kisses before the desire for more took over and they began to move in earnest.   
"Come on Cas, is that all you got?" Gabriel asked as more of the alcohol cleared itself out of his head and he focused on the fact that Castiel was nibbling on his collarbones and leaving a trail of butterfly kisses whenever he blinked.  
"No." Castiel snorted and clenched around Gabriel sitting up to meet him thrust for thrust.  
"You should know better than to ask that." Balthazar murmured softly as Castiel pick up the pace slightly, arching his back when Gabriel lifted him up slightly from the hips. Both angels moaned louder at the change in angle but it wasn't quite just right yet.

"Let go of me?" Castiel asked, shifting his weight. Gabriel did so, wondering why when Castiel got off him and pulled him into a sitting position.  
"I thought we were having fun." he protested as Castiel reached behind him to where his oil glands were.  
"It was enjoyable, but not what I really want." Castiel replied, kissing Gabriel as he milked a gland at the center of Gabriel's shoulder blade before nudging him back into lying down and setting between Gabriel's legs, stroking himself. Gabriel figured that Castiel would want to do this and moved his legs accordingly. After some prep, Castiel slid into Gabriel and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip. "Much better." he said softly, moving his hips, picking up the pace when Gabriel let out a needy whine.  
"Oh yes. Faster Cas." Gabriel panted, arching to meet him.

Castiel's wings fanned out behind him as the two angels moved together, a shudder ran down his back as he thrust into Gabriel and wrapped a hand around his erection, stroking him in time, thumb moving back and forth across the head keeping just the right amount of pressure on him. Gabriel moaned and writhed under Castiel's touch, his body rocking into Castiel's hand and tightening like a violin string before snapping and Gabriel's cry echoed in the room. Castiel soon followed after and he slumped on top of Gabriel, breathing hard, wings weak and trembling.

"Wow." Gabriel panted, staring at the ceiling. "We should have done that a _lot_ sooner."  
Castiel pulled himself together long enough to pull out of Gabriel and roll to the side, his right wing draped lazy over the two of them, twitching once in a while with aftershocks.  
"I could be persuaded to agree with that." he rumbled.  
There were two sets of laughter, one from Gabriel, the other from Balthazar.  
"Persuaded to agree?" Gabriel repeated, wrapping an arm around Castiel.  
"Yeah." Castiel replied.

"Knew you two would get along." Balthazar quipped, watching them in the throes of afterglow.  
Gabriel turned his head to look at Balthazar. "Enjoy the show? You're welcome by the way."  
"Very much so and thank you." Balthazar crawled over to where they were and both Castiel and Gabriel could see that he was still very interested. He leaned down and kissed Gabriel and then Castiel. He pulled back only to have Gabriel pounce on him, pinning his arms to the mattress above him. Balthazar smiled up at him as Gabriel leaned close and kissed him lightly, nipping at his mouth before licking his lips with the tip of his tongue. Balthazar chuckled softly, opening his mouth to grant Gabriel access. They kissed long and slow before Gabriel began to move down Balthazar's chest, pressing kisses to his chest and abdomen. Gabriel bit lightly at Balthazar's hip, one hand wrapping around Balthazar's erection, stroking him lazily before taking Balthazar into his mouth and sucking.

Balthazar's hips bucked up on their own, a gasp falling from his lips. Watching Gabriel and Castiel had been a lot of fun, and had turned him on immensely. At the rate that Gabriel was going, he wouldn't last very long. Gabriel's tongue flicked back and forth quickly over his head causing Balthazar to moan, his fingers curling into Gabriel's hair. Gabriel smiled at this and began to suck harder and bob his head a bit, fingers still stroking what he couldn't reach. Gabriel moved faster over Balthazar, pulling back with a pop and letting his hand take over. As far as Balthazar was concerned Gabriel's mouth was gone far too soon, but his hands were divine. Balthazar's fingers clutched at the sheets beneath him as he growled in a mix of pleasure and frustration.  
"Faster." he hissed, hips thrusting harder into Gabriel's fist in desperation.

Castiel, having regained his breath, scooted closer to the pair and began to kiss Balthazar, distracting him slightly from Gabriel. Balthazar kissed him back happily, one hand tangling through Castiel's hair, the other still clinging to the sheets. Between the two of them, Balthazar was soon weak and boneless, his cries fading away to join theirs. A quick snap of the fingers and the clean up was done, the three of them curled up together much like they were the first time, but with Gabriel in the center this time instead of Balthazar.

It was hard to tell where one began and the other ended, they were so tangled up. Three sets of wings molded and shifted together as they got comfortable and talked quietly before drifting off to sleep.

 

**Epilogue: A few years later.**

"Is it on?"  
"Yeah, I think so. The red light means it's on."  
"Hey! It's Graduation Day!" Gabriel grinned at the camera. He was wearing a blue robe and hat with a yellow tassel and sash. "I, of course, am graduating summa cum laude-"  
"The _hell_ you are!" came a shout from off camera, followed by a laugh.  
Gabriel spun the camera around to where Castiel was standing in front of a mirror, adjusting his cap. His gown, also blue, still unzipped and he had a sash as well, but his had a blue stripe running down it. Castiel grinned at the camera through the mirror, hands moving to his tie.   
"The summa cum laude sashes have two stripes, you giant dork." he laughed, sticking his tongue out.  
"Balthazar, hold this." Gabriel said, passing the camera over and walking over to Castiel.   
The picture became steady again as Balthazar took the camera."At least you're graduating." came the dry reply.  
"You're hopeless with ties, let me do it." Gabriel muttered, batting Castiel's hands away. "And you are no help at all." he directed towards Balthazar. Balthazar laughed.  
"Okay, so I'm really graduating magna cum laude."  
"No, that's me." Castiel corrected as Gabriel knotted his tie.  
"Okay, fine. Just take all my fun away."  
"Cum laude, is just as good, Dr. Loki." Castiel adjusted his tie and zipped up his gown.  
"I think I like Dr. Loki coming from you." Gabriel whispered, kissing Castiel.  
"You two are cute and all, but we need to get going if we're going to be on time for the ceremony." Balthazar interrupted, shutting off the camera.

"Kirk, Jessica"  
"Kohlenberg, Amy."  
"Lane, Daria. Summa cum laude."  
"Loki, Gabriel. Cum laude."

The camera followed Gabriel across the stage as he accepted his diploma amongst cheers and applause as Balthazar watched from the audience.

"Novak, Castiel. Magna cum laude."

Again the camera followed as Castiel accepted his diploma. Castiel and Gabriel both had job offers already, several in fact, it was just a matter of picking which one they wanted. Neither of them would see it, but Balthazar had the biggest smile on his face watching his boys graduate.

"Okay, we on? Yeah, we're on." Castiel held the camera facing him, he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and was a bit scruffy since he hadn't shaved yet. "Well, it's about a year after graduation, the three of us are still together, and we just bought a house." He panned the camera over to get a look at the house. "Two stories, on the beach."

The house was blue-gray in color, had black shutters (that were actual working shutters, not just for decoration), and a big wraparound porch. On the second story on the left side of the house, was a balcony. It also had a basement and an attic.  
"Balthazar sold his shop about seven months ago to a national chain, and six months ago we found this place." Castiel narrated as he walked up the stone pathway to the front door. "We just moved in, so forgive the mess." he continued, opening the door to reveal the utter chaos inside.

There were boxes, packing material and furniture everywhere. "At the moment, we are just barely controlled chaos." he finished.  
"Tell me about it." Gabriel replied as Castiel walked into the living room. He was in the middle of unpacking their DVD collection and setting up their entertainment center. "Bal, still at work?"  
"Considering that he's setting up a new shop with Lucifer? Yeah, he's still at work. They should be able to do a soft opening in a couple of weeks." Castiel replied, watching Gabriel.  
"We're still going?"  
"Yes."  
"Good, looking forward to it."  
"You're just looking forward to fucking with people at the party." Castiel snorted and turned the camera back towards himself. "Genius here, has a degree in Psychology and would rather use it to mess with people's minds at the bar, than getting a job."  
"Hey! I am doing a public service, Mr. Works at the University." came the off camera reply.  
Castiel swung the camera back to Gabriel. "Oh really? And what, pray tell, is that?"  
"Helping lonely singles get laid."  
Castiel laughed and shut the camera off.

"Okay, there's the light." Gabriel held the camera this time, Casitel and Balthazar pressed in on either side of him. "We've only got five minutes of tape left, what do we want to do? I vote for porn."  
"No. Besides, like you could do anything good in five minutes." Balthazar vetoed.  
"And again with taking away my fun." Gabriel grouched.  
"Just shut up and say hi to the camera." Castiel replied.  
"Oh wait, I know what to say." Gabriel said. He made sure the camera was on frame with the three of them before saying, "And they lived happily ever after."  
"Are you _serious_?" Balthazar asked, laughing softly."That is seriously cheesy, even for you."  
"I was being sentimental." Gabriel answered, looking at Balthazar, indignantly as he could and only half failing, since he was trying not to laugh.  
"I don't know, I have to back up Bal here, that _was_ pretty cheesy, even for you." Castiel grinned.  
Gabriel turned his head to face Castiel ."Shut up! You're both just jealous because I said it before you could." he replied, sticking out his tongue.  
Both Castiel and Balthazar laughed at that.  
"That's not funny." Gabriel snickered.  
"Doesn't make it any less true." Castiel whispered, kissing Gabriel's cheek before the camera shut itself off.

The End.


End file.
